


A Walk In the Park

by Shush_MummyWriting



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shush_MummyWriting/pseuds/Shush_MummyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you ask your future self, if you had the chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In the Park

Their family resemblance was strong. Obviously out for a stroll in the mild San Francisco sunshine were a Grandfather, Father and Son. The grounds of Star Fleet Academy were extensive and beautiful but now the elder Vulcan had tired. The three chose garden seats facing each other, so that they could continue their discussion. Turning what had been a research outpost into the hub of an entire culture was no small undertaking. A companionable silence had fallen among them, each deep in their thoughts.   
Young Spock felt the moment right to broach a more personal subject. Turning to Ambassador Spock, he said “You must miss Nyota.”  
After a moment of consideration, he replied “My boy, I miss Uhura only as much as I miss my other colleagues and friends.” The implication was clear.  
While the manner of delivery was calm, the words that followed from young Spock betrayed a deeper feeling.  
“Do you mean you and she were not a .... couple? Why? Is there something I should do? Is there something I should not do?”  
His Elder sighed and replied “I am afraid I can offer you no guidance in this matter Spock. It is perhaps the best example of what I was trying to explain earlier. My life’s work, my history, is now just an old man’s stories. The time line has changed.”  
Spock was still processing this unexpected information. “So you and Uhura never had a more intimate relationship? I find that incredible.”  
“I did not even meet Uhura here at the Academy but in twelve years time, when we were both command officers of the Enterprise. Perhaps being just a little older, more focused on our careers, the moment had passed. And while we have been friends for eighty years, it was never more than that.   
What concerns me now, is what new challenges will be sent to you. My crew came together gradually, over many years. We had years of experience on our own and brought that knowledge to our team. Knowledge that often proved invaluable.  
Now, it is as if somehow the universe needs the particular combination of minds and talents that is the Enterprise command crew and Fate has thrown you all together now. I fear though that it is too soon. I can only hope that your crew will be ready.”  
Sarek noted “You imply that you and your crew have managed to save the universe on more than one occasion.”  
Spock Senior replied modestly, “Once or twice.”  
“Commodore Pike is also concerned about our level of inexperience.” the younger Spock offered. “In fact, at this morning's briefing, he suggested an extended mission of exploration for the Enterprise. I suspect that others on the council are also uncomfortable with our control of what is now, perhaps, the most powerful ship in the Federation. There was talk of a five year mission, to the edges of the known galaxy. I suspect they just want us as far away as possible.”  
The Ambassador could almost hear the click, as yet another piece fell into place and murmured “To boldly go where no one had gone before.” Speaking louder he reassured young Spock “I think, in fact, that would be an excellent idea.”  
In the silence that followed, it appeared that Young Spock had returned to his original focus. “I cannot imagine never kissing her.” he whispered.  
The old man overheard and offered “Your life is already very different to mine. And I confess to being a little jealous. She is a beautiful person in heart and mind. Have you heard her sing yet? No? Then perhaps I can help. You should let her know of your own musical talent. You could accompany her on your Lute.”  
Sarek offered “I doubt the boy needs much help Spock. Having met her, she strikes me as a very determined young lady. In fact, while I am no expert in human emotions, I have seen how she looks at you my boy. Have neither of you noticed?” Only blank looks from the Ambassador and Spock were his reply. Sarek continued, “She looks at you, my son, the way your Mother always looked at me.”  
At this moment, their faces looked so very alike. For a human, you would read it as mild astonishment. For a Vulcan, it revealed a depth of emotion that was rare.  
Sarek treasured the moment and could not help but continue, “In fact, I look forward with interest as to what our future may hold. I suspect Spock, that you may give me what it appears the Ambassador here did not – Grandchildren.”  
Young Spock recovered first. “Excuse me gentlemen.” he said as he got up and hurried away. He had to find Nyota urgently. He had questions to ask her. He had the rest of his life, to begin.


End file.
